


The Stuff of Legends

by cold_feets



Category: Captain America (2011), Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Rory have more in common than just the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stuff of Legends

Rory isn't sure how it even starts. One minute they're just chatting--that polite, careful talk between near strangers about the weather and Timelords and other common ground--and the next he's telling Captain bloody America about 2000 years of waiting, keeping Amy safe, head full of Roman things, and all that nonsense.

He's never talked about it. Not really. Not with anyone other than Amy because no one else can really understand, living a life all out of place, out of _time_. The Doctor's all backwards, meant for that sort of thing, meant to have too many years crammed into one tiny skull. And even when he does try to explain, Rory knows that Amy doesn't really _get_ it. Doesn't understand being ripped from everything you know and jolting into existence in a world you barely understand.

Sometimes Rory wakes up in the middle of the night and does not remember where or _when_ he is.

But Steve just listens, one hand curled around a pint that he never drinks, and eventually, finally, Rory runs out of words, the sound of his mouth shutting too loud in his own head.

"The Last Centurion," Steve says.

Rory shrugs. It wasn't like that. It wasn't supposed to be a _thing_ that ended up in museums and books. He just couldn't leave her. Anybody would have done the same. "Rory, actually," he corrects. "Just Rory."

Steve extends his hand. "It's an honor to meet you," he says, absolutely sincere.

"Likewise, Captain America," Rory says as they shake.

"Just Steve," Steve says with a grin.

They finish their drinks in companionable silence, just two ordinary men who somehow ended up living extraordinary lives.


End file.
